User talk:Vrogy
Hi Vrogy -- we are excited to have Costuming Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro comment Hey.. can you look at this as see what you think? Talk:Halo 3 Marines -Deadguy71 15:00, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Good catch Good catch on that hijack.. but put a "www" on that address and look at that bastard's page. We might have to pull the pep files if the authors catch wind of that. I dunno' how I'd feel about that personally. Deadguy71 01:40, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ? hey do you know of the ? hay do you know haw to dounloed the pikchers and instruktion on to my camputer ples anser back and sarey ambout the spelling Hey man, awesome work, but the mirror to the .pdo file for the security shoulders doesn't work. Or my cpu is just stupid... it worked for me and dood im half way dun its looking grate so good job on this and think this is my ferst one and im happy about haw its going Could someone please fix the awesome Master Chief Chest, the one by FLYINGSQUIRL? The one that might crash the designer? Or, could someone tell me if I can leave out the "support struts?" Will it be stable? SOMEONE PLEASE FIX IT!!! hey man nice job but i cant dounloade it The security now works and just use another Mark VI Chest GunnerScorch15 UNSC Navy Pilot helmet I tried to download this file from your site but it says its not valid on 4shared.com Is it still possible to get this file? Vault boy72 01:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Vault Boy72 How do I download the reference packs. Whenever I click the link it just takes me to a random vrogy page with a bunch of links, but no reference pack. I don't know if this means that the file is not there anymore or what, but it would be cool if you could help me out with this. Thanks. ---- Hello! We’re reaching out to a few of our communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . Our goal is to make content portable and more mobile friendly. We'd like your wikia to look good across all devices. Do you think this is something you'd be interested in? If so, please let me know and I'll go in and convert them for you. :)Witnessme (talk) 21:33, July 27, 2015 (UTC)